


进化论

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 《进化论/Survival of the fittest》生贺联文旧知己变情人“【】”里的为黄明昊的手稿内容





	1. 上篇

1 手分手  
【“对不起，我们分手吧，你给的感情太沉重，太让我窒息了。”  
我摘下耳机时恰好听到这句引人嗤笑的话，手分手，人和人掰掉总需要一点理由。  
我动了动因长时间静止而僵硬的身体，探头通过木质栏杆的缝隙往楼下望去，正看见一个泡面头男子离去的背影，咖啡厅的一楼，烟灰缸里的烟蒂还没燃尽，蛋糕的奶油沾得到处都是，满眼是狂欢过后的狼藉，寿星新置办的高定外套垮到肩膀，他把它脱下来，毫不留情地盖到一堆奶油渍上。  
数小时前我也躲在这里看他，我认识十年之久的最佳损友包了我整间咖啡厅的一楼，让我再无驻扎之所，只能到二楼的小跃层里避着。桌子挨着楼梯，我就看见他站在人群的中心，周围簇拥着形形色色的路人甲，他们在底下喧哗逗趣，闹得不可开交，我把降噪耳机打开，看他们各自端着表情出演无声的默片。他是那种老天爷的宠儿，即是从小到大都活在所有人的注视和爱慕里，我时常怀疑根本没有人不喜欢他，他本人估计更是难以看穿这些人里多少真心实意，多少虚情假意，所以现在喧嚣褪去，他一个人坐在地上那一堆气球里。  
这是我的好朋友Z君的29岁生日派对，逢9必遇难关的一年马上就开始。我开始嫌这景象太过于孤单了，于是起身下去，刚走下两级楼梯，他便回头盯着我。  
“他说什么？”他问我。  
我不忍心提醒他，他刚才也这样问了那个泡面头男子两遍：“你说什么？你说什么？”就好像根本听不懂那几个字一样。  
“呃，他要跟你，呃……”我比了一个拗断的手势，“分开。”  
“哦。”他点了点头。  
我太不擅长当点破事实的那一个，更不擅长的是安慰，于是我准备从他的身边走开，去给他拿杯热水，不管有什么难关，多喝热水总是没错的。  
但甫一转身，就被他拉住衣袖。  
他低着头，最近长长了的刘海遮住眉眼，“HMH，你要走到哪里去。”  
我想解释我只是去给你倒杯水，但我们认识太久，这时候我要是走了，我倒的那杯水他也不会再喝，于是我拨开他身边的几个气球，陪他一起坐到初春冷冰冰的地板上。我开始寻思下次要给店里铺层地毯，他松开捏住我袖管的手，抱住膝盖，把头埋在里面，我伸手环住他，让他的脑袋倚在我的膝盖上。  
天花板上为他装饰的星星灯还在闪烁，像一个正在实现中的祝福，我膝盖弯处的布料慢慢被打湿，浅蓝色的底色变深，衬得上面花里胡哨的图案更加刺目。  
这条半永久运动裤终于要好好送一次洗了。】

 

2 成年人的法则  
成年人的法则：前一天失恋哭成狗，第二天还得风雨无阻上班。  
朱正廷在九点半手捧摩卡，身着黑色丝质衬衣，一脸高冷地准时踏入办公室。他在时尚传媒集团旗下的杂志社工作，已经做到了副主编的位置，对于一个29岁的年轻人来说其实并不是一件容易的事，传媒行业人多口杂，一则花边新闻一小时不到能传遍公司上下，所有人都盯着那一些踩在云端上的人，就盼着他们某一天掉下来，为了保住岌岌可危的位置，什么事情都得咬牙扛下来，哦，尤其不能让他们得见你失恋后的疲态。  
他对每一个向他打招呼的人点头示意，快走到座位时看见主编魏乌鸦女士正在办公室里向他招手。  
他心里咯噔一下，魏乌鸦女士笑眯眯地下达任务：隔壁面向年轻女性的平台准备推出一款恋爱手游，负责人休产假过来借人，请您千万发挥聪明才智，手游火了提成升职加薪不在话下。  
失恋第二天去做恋爱手游，这人生真的狗血得很对味。  
半小时后他已经在会议室里对接了他的整个team，一群时髦女生，和一个愣头青小帅哥，有趣但经验不足，正需要一个主心骨，他微微松了口气。  
说话间一楼前台来了电话，合作手游文案的作家已经在等着，他赶忙抽了名片和门禁卡下楼迎接。  
坐直达电梯到2楼，跨上通往底层的长扶手梯后他轻轻叹了口气，趁着四下无人揉了揉眉心，这一切的崩坏和未知都让他觉得心里隐隐不安，强撑惯了总需要一点依靠，全新的工作让他失去了掌控感，老实话说，他现在感觉很不好。  
就在这时，他从余光里瞥见一个熟悉的人影跨上了反方向的扶手梯，那人在白色T恤外马马虎虎地套了件休闲西装，下半身是一条露出膝盖的破洞牛仔裤，乖张外露，又给你几分面子的打扮，朱正廷一个激灵，“黄明昊？！”  
黄明昊这时也发现他了，他们在扶手梯上擦肩而过，对方转过身对他呆愣愣地举起“访客卡”，“欸？”

朱正廷不用看清全貌都知道那是谁。  
不仅是因为他们已经是长达十年的朋友，更是因为，他三小时前刚和这个人分开，一个朝左一个朝右，他全副武装去上班，对方绑着头带去晨跑。  
清晨早些时候，朱正廷被闹钟惊醒，险些一脚把身边的黄明昊踹下床。怪只怪这人在生活起居上太不精致，常年在自家咖啡馆楼上住，也从来不知道换张舒服点的床，睡得人腰酸背疼的。  
他泄愤般地又推了推仍在睡梦中的黄明昊，站到洗手台前才如梦初醒，他昨晚是怎么样安全感缺失，死皮赖脸地挤在好友的家里睡觉。  
就在昨天，就在昨天，他在生日派对过后被小他4岁的男朋友甩掉了，现在想想，真的，那家伙，就那家伙，简直了，开什么玩笑啊？！  
他用黄明昊为他准备的一次性牙刷愤怒地刷出沙沙的声响，惹得对方倚在厕所门口假装颤抖：“一大清早好大的杀气。”  
朱正廷洗了脸，轻车熟路地拉开洗手台下的抽屉找到昨晚派对前藏进去的化妆包，“本来想着以防万一，没想到还真给我用上了。”  
黄明昊从门框的左边换到右边，朱正廷瞟他一眼，笑嘻嘻地：“这点小事，你以为呢？”  
“……行，早晨吃蛋包饭。”  
朱正廷拧开遮瑕膏，还不忘探出脑袋对着那施施然离开的背影追加一句：“哇！我好有福啊！”  
遮住红肿的眼袋和黑眼圈，描上淡妆，抓好头发，从黄明昊的衣柜里拽出一件不知为何很不黄明昊的衬衣，朱正廷戴上“铠甲”，精致地坐在餐桌边开始享用黄明昊招牌蛋包饭。  
说实话已经吃了很多年，但每一次吃的感觉都很新鲜，他心情不好的时候这道菜式常常上线。  
黄明昊显然假装在拨弄着蛋皮，实则在不断偷瞟，他只得问他，“你今天有什么安排？”  
“喔，”黄明昊小心翼翼地观察着他的神色，“之前我帮写过稿的一个编辑介绍我去给一个筹划中的游戏写文案，我今天过去谈一谈。”  
“什么！”朱正廷勺子掉进盘子，“你还会写东西的？”  
黄明昊那时翻了一个巨大的白眼，“我当然会，我发表过东西的好吗？”  
朱正廷这会儿才晓得，他真的会。他看着被他的同事们簇拥在中间一口一个“斯汀老师”的黄明昊，心中五味杂陈。  
“老师，我好喜欢你的《巴黎旅行笔记》！”  
“明明是《成都慢游》更好看吧！”  
“《迷失黄金海岸》没有姓名的吗？”  
近两年声名鹊起的专栏作家贾斯汀，居然是自己的好朋友。  
“我的一般套路呢，就是主人公先到一个城市，在那里邂逅一段露水情缘，再看城市氛围决定让不让他们修成正果。”  
“你……”他欲言又止，黄明昊看穿他，耸耸肩，用右手指着脑袋，“全靠编，脑内爱情大师贾斯汀·黄。”  
他的下属们看起来已经恨不得亲自出马为黄明昊提供实战恋爱经验，在此起彼伏的粉丝言论中，朱正廷诡异地松了口气。  
“4个恋爱男主角4条线，你造一个我看看？”  
黄明昊托着腮看了他一会儿，仿佛想到什么好点子，微微露出一点笑容，“等着。”

 

3 泡面头  
【诸君，你们相信一种人品守恒的玄学吗？  
如果将Z君的感情故事完完整整地写下来，那恐怕与普通的爱情故事也都会有所不同。  
他是一个典型的双鱼座，这一点和我是一样的，但我们的脑回路天差地别，我经常觉得我和他在两个世界，比如他爱幻想，而我就现实得多，他没有什么天然防御机制，对谁都能敞开心扉接纳，我倒像个三重密封罐，目前能接纳我这拧巴本质的大概也只有他这个老友。  
Z君的恋爱经验其实并不多，他在这方面总是欠缺“好运气”，除开我认识他以前那些少年时过家家一般的恋爱以外，这十年里，其实他只正儿八经地恋爱了两次。  
他有一副姣好皮囊，常在马路上邂逅浪漫事，我的聊天记录里承载了无数可以用作小说里的初遇桥段的故事，感谢他总是给我灵感。  
“泡面头”也是他这么邂逅来的，只不过与那些转头就忘的“一眼万年”不同，这一回这故事顺理成章地发展下去了。

距今大约一年左右的某一天，我记得那一天是个冬日的暴雨夜，晚上店里的打工仔们都回家了，我把门口的牌子翻过来换成“closed”，准备闭店。Z君就是在这时忽然出现，他浑身湿漉漉地从背后跳上我的背，把我吓得差点背过气去，他大声喊我的名字，“HMH！”然后对我说：“你知道吗？我遇见了我的‘soulmate’！”  
灵魂伴侣，好一个虚无缥缈的词。  
“怎么个遇见法？”我给他拿了一块毛巾，他冷得牙齿打颤，边擦头发边笑个不停，“今晚team下班一起去喝酒遇到的，我升职的人事令下来了，魏乌鸦女士请驻唱的乐队唱一首给我庆祝，他就是那个主唱。他唱了一首我特别喜欢的英文歌，你说怎么就能这么正好，这世上这么多首歌，他就能挑中那一首？”  
我想了想朱正廷的爆款流行乐歌单，选择不接话。  
“晚上散场的时候我在酒吧门口又遇到他，就过去谢谢他，外面下雨了，暴雨，车好难打，我们拼了同一辆，他用外套就这么，这么遮住我们的头顶，”他将毛巾抖开，把我一起揽进那一片小小的阴影里，他身上潮湿冰冷的水汽散发着凛冽的气息，“我们还在车上交换了歌单，我们聊了一路都没冷场，好难想象这是第一次见面的人。”  
“那然后呢？你就跑我这儿来了？”  
“对啊！”Z君从自言自语里抬起头，他狭长的桃花眼离我很近距离，黑色的瞳仁里有我模糊的影子，“我太想马上告诉你了，我不能忍受你可能会没看到我微信。”  
“嗯哼。”  
他皱了皱眉，“这么说起来，他的眼睛也挺好看，就像你这样，平平的，有一点无辜的，小孩子一样的眼睛，他还烫了一个卷发，戴着那种圆圆的眼镜，看上去就像你在欧洲街道上会邂逅的艺术家。”  
我白他一眼，他又补充一句，“喔，我喜欢有才华的。”  
“我也有。”我不屑地呛他，他敷衍地应和，“行行行，你有你有。”

泡面头以让人鸡飞狗跳的形式进入了他和我的生活，因为淋了雨的Z君第二天便生病了，躺在我咖啡馆楼上的小床上翻来覆去，他睡不安生，连说句话的气力都没有，唯一讲的一句是“你的床真不舒服”。  
但我不会为他换床的，我不为任何他人的抱怨妥协。  
当我撇下楼下的生意坐在床边给他换退烧贴时，我用属于我的才华在心里为他作了两句词权当泄愤：早就告诉你太天真容易被人骗，你却相信是你的骑士还没有出现。  
他的电话在这时响了，微信的实时通话，头像正是一个顶着泡面头的男人，我接起来，半小时后那男人便出现在我的咖啡馆，我隔着他的眼镜观察了我们的眼睛，我没找到相像的地方，我还觉得是我比较帅的。  
“Z君呢？”  
我清了清嗓，“他在楼上睡觉。”我领他上去，推开屋门，本想让他望一眼人便走，想不到他刚走到床边坐下，Z君便睁开了眼睛，我照顾了他大半天，他都没有抬起眼皮子看过我一眼。  
我心中窝火，不愿再看下去，退出了房门。  
这么一退，他们便恋上了爱，我其实能猜到，但我还能说什么呢？】

黄明昊敲下最后一个问号的同时，脑袋被卷起的手稿重重敲了一记。  
“黄明昊！你搞我是吧！”一句恼羞成怒的质问紧随其后，“人物图鉴：追求音乐梦的艺术家，男，25岁，摇滚乐队主唱兼吉他手，初步成熟的小狼狗性格，看似放纵不羁爱自由，实则内心脆弱，需要肯定。  
与女主恋情展开：相识迅速擦出火花，同居，在梦想与现实之间拉扯磨合，男主看到女主对他的付出和坚守，也不断打磨自己的责任感，最终修成正果。  
适配BGM：《年少有为》……”  
朱正廷推了推滑到鼻梁的蓝光眼镜，一字一顿地念完，翻出一个白眼给他，“你就差没有把‘建议发型：泡面头’三个字写上去了。”  
黄明昊合上电脑盖高举双手躲过下一轮手稿攻击，“这是我给你的惊喜！我可以帮你安排一个发愤图强的完美人设，然后有一个最棒的结局，你当然也可以在游戏里加一个胖揍他一顿的剧情选项，你觉得怎么样？”他解释完，沉默两秒，讨饶似地：“如果你不喜欢，我也可以现在就重新写过。”  
这是他们开始合作后的第一次验收日，朱正廷“假公济私”，充分给予作家自由的写作空间，不用约在办公室，亲自来黄明昊的咖啡馆收稿。  
四个主角四款类型，黄明昊给出了第一个，翻版泡面头，还妄图给他升级进化，开花结果。  
而这厢朱正廷早把前男友的杂物打包装了满满两大箱，毫不留情地扔到楼下，很快便被流浪汉瓜分干净，他不爱扭扭捏捏，其实是个狼人来着。  
朱正廷低头反复阅读那些铅字，跳出他的倒霉经历来看，这是个够吸睛的剧情，试问各位少年少女，谁人没在心里做过一个文艺梦呢？  
他拧着眉头不答话，视线的角落中黄明昊愈凑愈近，直到和他半抵着额头一起望着那几张被捏得皱巴巴的稿纸，他用气声说：“我觉得这样你能快一点走出来……”  
朱正廷听了这话，终是忍不住噗哧笑了，撞了撞他的额头，“你得要写个超完美破镜重圆。”  
“好啊，你最想让泡面头艺术家改掉什么？”  
“……”朱正廷叹了口气，“倒不如说最想让我改掉什么吧。”

 

4 单纯巧合  
【“停止幻想，看清现实。”他对我如是说。  
这不是他第一次对我说这句话，甚至在他恋爱时，这也是我们的对话框中反复出现的一句话。  
我一般不回复，我知道他只是发给自己看看。  
泡面头的骨子里是高傲的，他一直想要的音乐梦想，在这个快餐时代并不是太好实现，他不愿纡尊降贵去参加电视节目，也不喜欢四处投稿，只是一个劲待在角落里等着某天发光。确实是很有性格，可也确实很容易饿死。  
Z君无条件地支持着他，在他心里，泡面头有尊严和心气，也对音乐有十足的热爱，他身上的文艺气息疯狂感染了被职场“污染”的我的朋友，而我的朋友，却是毋庸置疑更努力又更成功的那一个。  
单纯的喜爱终于被这不平等的世俗地位歪曲，不再令人快乐，朝夕相处也让我的朋友渐渐发觉，他所以为的灵魂契合，不过是开篇时的几个单纯巧合。  
“我发现我们其实合不来”，他时常这么说，一直说到对方先放弃这段感情。  
在评价Z君前，我们不妨问自己，是否很多人的爱情始于无视现实的幻想，又终结于不愿意妥协、经营。  
你一定遇见过这样的人，见他的第一面以为你们是彼此在人海中失散的灵魂伴侣，但一旦深入了解，这种相逢恨晚的悸动一天淡过一天，最终你说：他不是我的那一个，就转身走掉去寻觅下一个，一直找，一直等，爱情也一直不来。  
泡面头是不是他失散在人海的灵魂伴侣，我真不知道，只是Z君和我们都不同，他是一根筋的，一条道非要走到没路可走，墙壁好像也没法凿穿，才肯服输的。他可以上一秒跟我说很烦，下一秒又和我说，我再多爱他一点，他就会改变了。  
而那个人却对他说，你的爱让我窒息了。  
怎么就这么不凑巧，你给的偏不是他要的，于是这就是这条路的终点了。】

 

5 一对神经病  
朱正廷看完稿没再回公司，他在黄明昊咖啡馆2楼的小跃层，贪了块蛋糕，迷迷糊糊地靠着栏杆打盹，抱着抱枕，右边脸颊吹着暖空调，左边肩膀有窗户外吹来的初春的凉风，惬意得不知所以然，时间过去不知多久，忽然被一道尖锐的响动惊扰，他擦了擦镜片，往楼下望了一眼，一眼便看到站在店门前的泡面头和拦在他面前的黄明昊，那家伙好像瘦掉点，眼镜也遮不掉他浓重的黑眼圈和满目的疲态，摘掉滤镜去看这个人，缺少意气风发的自信，其实也没那么让人着迷。  
“正廷呢？”  
朱正廷探出头去，“在这儿。”  
泡面头推开黄明昊，三两步穿过店里，走到跃层的楼梯下，他也不顾店里还有稀稀落落的几个客人，低声哀求，“正廷，对不起，我后悔了，我不可以没有你。”  
朱正廷眨了眨眼，挥去一点左心房憋闷的不适，“为什么？”  
“我需要你的感情，正廷，我需要你的支持，我没有好好珍惜，我舍不得你，我们还没有一起实现梦想。”  
朱正廷往下走了几阶，他细细端详过对方的颓然，和眼中的真诚，他这次是真的看清楚了，“那是你的梦，我只是……”他还没说完，便有一只手从旁抓住了泡面头的手臂，黄明昊拽住他，语气凶狠，“过来！”  
朱正廷心下一惊，正要去劝架，黄明昊却回头对他喝道：“你别出来！”那口气是不容置喙的阻拦，他平时语气随意，这一下的霸道将朱正廷也震到。  
他眼睁睁地看着他们走出了店门，门被合上他才急忙跟过去，他将厚实的木门推开一条小缝，听见黄明昊说：“我劝你还是别白费功夫，他那人很敏感，也爱把鸡毛蒜皮的小事渲染到好像天要塌下来的程度，反正挺让人忧心的。但他有一点最好，你知道是哪里吗？”  
“哪里？”朱正廷在门背后和不速之客同时问道。  
黄明昊不屑地笑了，那种笑意是凌冽的，也带着高高在上的笃定，“他只会为同一件事伤心一次，你不珍惜他，就永远失去了再让他伤心的机会，你再也伤害不了他了，我看还没有人在他心上同一个地方割过一样的两刀。”  
他呼了口气，又接着冷冷淡淡、危险发言：“我作为他的好朋友，也只会让他伤心一次，能明白吗？”  
“哈，什么好朋友，说得好听，他要是那么狠，总有一天你也什么都不是。”  
“是啊，”黄明昊嘲讽道，“但至少他遇见事情第一个就会躲到我这里，他皱眉头的程度不同就代表不同的意思，我也知道他什么时候是逞强，什么时候是真的不在意。喔，他曾经管你叫灵魂伴侣，我是不知道那家伙对这个词汇的定义是什么，但如果只是一个灵魂切成两半的默契的话，我看我就可以给，不需要别人。”  
泡面头沉默很久，沉默到朱正廷觉得他估计已经走了，对方才用那种不久之前还让他无比着迷的低沉嗓音骂了一句：“一对神经病。”  
如果没有“一对”那两个字就完美了，朱正廷破涕为笑，骂黄明昊就好，干嘛还要骂我。  
算了，一个灵魂对半劈，骂声一起扛，好像能勉强接受。  
他推开门出去，黄明昊正倚在墙上，泡面头沿着那条无人的街道向着巷子外遁逃，朱正廷缓慢地走到路中央，远远目送着那个气急败坏的身影，不一会儿那背影便消失不见了。  
“其实还是快乐过的，”他说，舒展手臂伸了一个彻底的懒腰，喟叹道，“啊——我有一点累了。”  
黄明昊在他的身后默然不语，朱正廷知道他没回去咖啡馆里，因为他的背上黏连着一道目光，多年以来他习惯了这种感觉，倒下去就会有人接住你的背的感觉。  
这一秒他感叹，什么soulmate，哪有和黄明昊呆在一起来得自在。

 

6 挥别错的  
【在我迄今为止短暂的23年人生里，我得说，我不是一个爱好打抱不平的人。Z君从前酷爱路见不平拔刀相助，他的道德底线非常高，因此时常会自己把自己网罗，而我就不同了，我秉承关我屁事的宗旨，成功避开80%左右的生活琐碎。  
就这一件事情我觉得我有必要在开篇就为自己声明，免得有人误解，看了这篇文章，以后也要来找我评理。  
泡面头男人又一次来找他的时候，我教训了他。也不能说是种教训，因为我理智地克制了自己的行为，没有揍他（老天知道这是我那时候最想做的事），总是，我从Z君的面前将他蛮不讲理地拖走了。  
他用一种“你他妈谁啊”的眼神看着我，天啊，我是谁，你眼前这间咖啡厅的主人，小有名气的作家，Z君的好朋友，这世上除了他爸妈以外最了解他的人，你用“你是谁”的眼神看我。  
我在这个Z君人生中的又一个路人面前进行了危险发言，还好Z君本人没听到，不然可能会被我的暗黑骇到，早说了，他幼稚容易被人骗，要是没我，今天也还要再多吃几分钟亏。

“有点累了，”他重复道，手臂垂到身侧，仰头望着头顶一盏昏黄的路灯，他固执挺着肩膀，不服输、不低头的样子。  
他在想什么呢？悼念一段爱情的逝去，感叹命运的不公，又或者，提醒自己，要骄傲，永不在感情里轻易败下阵来。  
就在这时，有风裹挟着雨滴落下，细密的雨水打湿他的眼镜，淋湿眼前的景色，他在朦胧的泪眼里眯起眼睛，他忽然看见了，暖黄的灯光在模糊的视野中凝结成一个彩虹色的光斑，每一处光源，每一道光，均不例外，它们在这场突如其来的细雨中染上色彩，前赴后继地落进他的世界，代替爱人的怀抱，温柔拥抱他。  
挥别错的。】

 

-上篇完-


	2. 中篇

7 第二个人  
【“斯汀老师其实是一个挑剔的人吧。”  
最近有人这么评价我。他说斯汀老师你就是眼界太高，导致沦落为万年单身汉。  
他是Z君手下的一个助理，有个和波旁王朝沾亲带故的英文名，他近来以一种异常高的频率时常出现在我眼前，并对我的写稿情况表示出异常的关注，也会请缨和我一起讨论人物设定。  
他是一个有趣的人，很明朗，虽然我对过分的热情一向敬谢不敏，但我很感谢他对我表现出的好意，更重要的是，我在他的眼神里找到一点熟悉的神采，我一开始还不知道源于何处，直到他和Z君某天一起出现在我的视线。  
拜他所赐，我回想起24岁的Z君，和他第一次对我说出“我陷入爱情”的样子。

24岁，Z君本命年。他是一个迷信的家伙，他信星座，买佛珠，玩占卜，相信一切他觉得能启示他未来命运的东西，更信一切说他之后会经历磨难的预言，我常觉得他有一半的不开心都是不断自我催眠而念叨来的。那年他买了红手绳、红内衣，求了太岁符和开光佛珠，就这样全副武装地迎接了一段改变了他的性格的感情。  
当时，进公司两年的他得到了当时还是副主编的魏乌鸦女士的赏识，不再只做底层杂活，而是被带进一个为期整一季的跨国合作主题活动，时尚圈的东西我实在知之甚少，只知道那是一个模特挤满摄影棚，衣服比穿上它们的人又要多好几倍的项目。  
集团派出的海外分社同事从伦敦、巴黎、纽约等等那些你能叫得上名字的摩登城市一气涌入中国总部那十几层办公室。林先生别着临时工作证踏进Z君的办公室那天穿了一身藏蓝色有暗纹的西装，在奇装异服的同事们中间显得有那么一点点古板。他是在伦敦上班的香港人，30多岁，浪漫与斯文的混搭，Z君与他对接，给他打下手，林先生对工作有些热情上头，两个拼命三郎凑在一起，24小时营业不打烊，久而久之，Z君开始不满足于只是“不让林先生失望”。  
年轻时候爱一个优秀的人，也要向他证明自己足够与他并肩。林先生独享着那一份炽热目光，对Z君更是近乎怜惜的关照，就像看到一个如此相像的年轻的自己，他们的暧昧发酵了一整个季节，随着最后一场布景的落幕无疾而终。  
他们在公司的楼下拥抱，Z君说：“我喜欢你。”林先生答：“我知道的，我都知道的。”  
于是Z君踏进我的家，我敲开两个鸡蛋，给他做蛋包饭，他站在我身边和我一起看着油锅，我走到哪里他就跟到哪里。  
“我可能真的陷入爱情了。”他望进我的眼底，而我告诉他：“我不知道爱是什么。”  
“我分不清爱、喜欢、心动，和毫无条件的崇拜。你分得清吗？”  
他勾起嘴角，眼神里却没笑意，“也对。也许我只是被现实打败了。操蛋的本命年！”  
他把我的招牌蛋包饭吃得干干净净，他向来一吃这个就会恢复元气，这一次却没有快乐起来。他真的吃了太多顿，把我冰箱里的鸡蛋全部吃完了，都没有好起来。  
在那之前，他无忧无虑，身体里像有取之不竭的能量，他的爱意热烈燃烧，青涩却不容易被击倒，他为了一句肯定能够豁上自己的全部，在那时得到他的爱情的人，哦不，即便只是得到他的欣赏和崇拜，都已经足够让人羡慕。  
在那之后，他在现实的催促下长大了，令我最是惋惜。  
一直到今天，我对那个林，都是真心实意地羡慕的。】

 

8 Best friends forever  
朱正廷最近陷入诡异的心情。这心情源于他刚收入麾下不久的小助理好像喜欢上了他最好的朋友，并且真的打算认真展开追求。  
一周前的某个早晨，九点半，朱正廷依旧端着摩卡准时踏进办公室，隔着会议室的玻璃拉门他听见里面传出来的嬉笑。  
“Louis，天天跑去斯汀老师那里打卡，你真的小心被老板骂哦。”  
“我是下班去的啊，老板那么好的人，不会管的吧！”  
话题的中心，全组的忙内，朱正廷外唯一的小男生Louis，正坐在人群中央红着脸连连摆手。他今天穿了一件水洗浅蓝牛仔外衣，一头微卷的棕色头发，他有一口洁白整齐的牙齿，笑时清爽如春风拂面，这么说起来，他这个小助理比起初见面的那天普普通通的帅气，最近好像在仪表上又下了狠功夫。  
“斯汀老师是老板的bff好吗，老板在社交网站上说过他们best friends forever！你不要告诉我们你还不知道！”  
朱正廷的太阳穴跳了跳，他敲了敲门板，拉开门进去打断了这段对话，“早。”  
所有人顿时转回电脑开始工作，仿若无事发生。  
而当他第三次在黄明昊的咖啡馆里看到Louis时，他知道并不是什么都没有在发生。  
他最近忙得快死，恋爱游戏这里需要日常跟进，原先所在的team遇上一些搞不定的事情也常来求助他，开启工作狂模式的朱正廷对好友和他的稿件持完全信任的放养状态，就这么短短一阵子，他错过了什么？  
Louis坐在黄明昊的对面，店里客人不多时黄明昊通常会用店角落里的一张长桌子堆他的书籍，边照料生意边写稿，今天也不例外，他埋首在苹果电脑的logo后，而他的小助理就坐在那对面捧着一本书缓慢阅读，画面看上去极其和谐。  
他犹豫再三，还是迈步过去，拉开Louis身边的位置坐下。  
Louis吓一跳，险些书都要掉到地上，“老老老，老板！”  
黄明昊快速按下保存，“唷，稀客呀。”  
朱正廷翻他一个白眼，伸手叫来熟悉的打工仔，“给我一份华夫，要波子汽水味那个冰淇淋。”  
华夫很快上桌，朱正廷拿起叉子，拨弄着华夫的一角。  
他瞟了一眼小助理，“你最近来得很勤快嘛。”  
“怎么，只能你来白吃白喝，不许人家过来给我带生意吗？”黄明昊出口呛他，“就知道吃我的。”  
朱正廷瞪他，那意思是：居然在我的小助理面前拆我台。  
他心下不爽，费力地用叉子的侧面切着华夫，试图优雅地扒下一小格来，那块华夫却仿佛和他作对似地，怎么都切不断，就在这时候，对面伸出了另一根叉子，为他叉住了华夫的另一角。  
他诧异抬头，黄明昊冲他挑挑眉，那意思是：快切。  
他扒下一小块华夫，沾上冰淇淋送进嘴里，Louis低声感叹：“好羡慕。”  
“羡慕什么？”他反问。  
Louis左手指着他，右手指着黄明昊，轻轻点了点，“你们。”  
“BFF”，他想起他打下过的那个形容。  
黄明昊与他心有灵犀，“对，友谊地久天长，我们。”  
可这句话今天居然失灵了，没能让朱正廷有往常那样的骄傲与快乐。

 

9 像你  
不久后到了朱正廷与他的“约定收稿日”，他出办公室时Louis被姐姐们绑定在椅子上改ppt，看他的眼神一脸哀怨，他也不知道自己为什么松了一口气。  
黄明昊惯常占用的那张长桌今天被一群来聚会的女孩子们借用了。他把书暂时挪到附近的架子上，抱着电脑窝在窗边的一张小圆桌旁十指翻飞。  
朱正廷进了店便看见他沐浴在春日阳光下的模样，黄明昊微微弓着背，眼神专注地盯着屏幕，他太过于投入了，以至于连眉心也微微蹩起，嘟着嘴唇手指翻飞，对朱正廷而言这反差萌已经够给他会心一击。  
朱正廷在原地驻足了一会儿，才走到他对面坐下，黄明昊从屏幕里抬头，飞快地对他勾起一个笑容：“来啦。”  
“嗯。”  
黄明昊似乎是想分神问候他的，然而他的情绪还被那些情节黏连着，一时之间失去一心二用的能力，抬着下巴半张着嘴，视线飞速浏览着文档里的一行行方块字，半天都没对朱正廷再说出一个字。  
朱正廷托腮好整以暇地等着，却只是看他又低头陷进屏幕里去了，他嘴角的笑意慢慢消退，盯着黄明昊出了神。  
尽管他每次都在这里遇见黄明昊和他的文字王国，但还是第一次真的认真观察黄明昊全神贯注写作的样子，原来交到他手里的那些故事，那些即将被配上画面、制成游戏的情节，是在这样无法被任何人打扰的世界里写下的。  
黄明昊似乎在斟酌什么词句，时不时歪过头自言自语，春天自带乳白色滤镜的阳光让他的侧脸多了一层透明感，他皱起鼻子，朱正廷的视线便全被吸引过去。  
比起他冷感的长相，黄明昊的五官其实孩子气，但他表情总是淡漠，现在也是，而朱正廷意识到，对方的内心此刻正有无数火花迸发，在他不为自己所知的精神世界里，正流淌着最热烈的情感。  
朱正廷倾身向前，他这会儿按捺不住一种渴望，他想离黄明昊更近一些，和他们往日的亲密都不同，他想知道如果他更靠近，近得能感觉到黄明昊的鼻息，如果他们额头相抵鼻尖相碰，某块皮肤亲密地触在一起，他是否就能再次感知，他是否就能再次拥有，这个人真实的热烈和温柔。  
他好像和黄明昊从头来过了，他把他当成一个全新的人，注视着他，就好像他们从来没认识过。  
黄明昊这时忽然抬眸，他来不及收起全部写作情绪，就这么明晃晃流淌在眼睛里，他转过电脑，没有意识到自己和朱正廷的距离此刻近得有点过分：“今天附赠新鲜出炉的第三个人设喔！”  
“啊……”朱正廷掩饰般地摸着鼻尖，故意夸张地赞叹，“好速度！我来看看。”

“人物图鉴：精英前辈，男，35岁，对事业有极大热忱的工作狂，性格温柔谦和，稳重的男神形象，实则在感情方面经历不多，估计并不懂浪漫……”朱正廷认出这个翻版林先生，假装抓狂，“你怎么连他也写进去！”  
“因为恋爱游戏需要一个稳重款，”黄明昊托着腮，“我给男女主角安排了念念不忘顶峰再相逢的故事，您看够励志吗？”  
朱正廷一行行看下去，春日的阳光暖洋洋，令他也被治愈，他的心间毫无波澜，像在看一个单纯的原创故事，他明白心上的创口早就结痂了，包括泡面男的那一茬，已经都成为了过去时，这一刻当他试图回想与林先生一起打拼的那一整个季节，他能想到的只是其中最绚烂的部分，痛苦消弭，只留下美好的余韵。  
“其实我有种感觉，黄明昊，我觉得我和这个人这辈子都不会再见到了，”朱正廷滑动着文档的进度条，“我不再想他，他想必也不会再想我，理智地说再见大多是这样的。”  
“我一直以为他是你最喜欢的那一个，泡面头比不上这个姓林的白月光，你为他最难过。”  
“喜欢”这个字眼戳到朱正廷心上某个气泡，他心虚地别过头，“倒也没有。”  
“那如果……他们和别的谁放在一起，你会选他们，还是看看别人？”  
朱正廷心中一紧，手指也无意识地蜷曲，不小心将进度条滚到了下半，黄明昊刚写完的第三个人物瞬间映入眼帘：  
【人物图鉴：年下后辈，男，22岁，古灵精怪，聪明热烈。  
与女主的恋情展开：对女主一见钟情，发自内心仰慕女主，展开甜蜜攻势，以真诚和温暖慢慢攻陷女主……】  
朱正廷将电脑推向他的方向，“这是什么？”  
黄明昊显然还在等他的那个答案，没有回过神，有些呆愣，“第三个人，前阵子Louis来的时候和我讨论的，用了一点他的性格……”  
“黄明昊，”朱正廷心中烦躁，“这个人物不行。”  
“怎么会，游戏里需要主动示好的小鲜肉角色，现在很流行啊，你比我更知道。”  
“不是……”朱正廷避开他的目光，从桌旁站起身，“总之不可以。”  
“为什么？”黄明昊隔着桌子抓住他的手腕，“是你单纯地不想要？”  
朱正廷侧过头看着那只手，“是，是我单纯不想要，可以吗？”  
黄明昊的手捏得有些紧，让他腕骨疼痛，他们对峙片刻，黄明昊松了手，“我只是觉得，他有点像你，你不觉得吗？”他的语气低落下去，竟透出一点疲惫，“Louis挺像遇见林以前的那个你，一无挂虑，没被残酷的现实侵染的灵魂，我有时候有点想念的。”  
朱正廷的身体微微颤抖，他甩开黄明昊的手，拎起背包快步走出咖啡馆，黄明昊没有追出来，他靠在门外的墙壁上安静心神，才发现有眼泪顺着脸颊淌下，打湿了他的领口。  
“我不是他。”

 

10 好朋友的特权  
他回了公司，到的时候早已是华灯初上的晚间，老板不在组员自然放风，办公室走得七七八八，灯都关得只剩两盏。  
他推门进茶水间，发现昏暗的室内还有一个人。Louis坐在茶水间的窗边，刚刚冲泡完的热可可散发着馥郁的甜味，朱正廷讨厌巧克力，无端端地就想逃。  
“老板——也不用见到我就躲吧。”Louis回头，弯起眼睛给了他一个微笑，朱正廷被打败了，Louis确实有种年轻的魅力，他直白，纯真，像年轻时最热烈的那个朱正廷，实在不是现在这个沉淀了多年疲态的他所能比拟的。  
既然如此，他和黄明昊其实挺合适的。  
朱正廷走过去，丢了一颗胶囊进咖啡机，在那杯饮料出炉的几分钟里他们沉默着谁也没有说话。Louis的手机屏幕发出的荧光将他的脸映得更白，他拍拍身边的另一把椅子，朱正廷坐去他身边。  
“你和他怎么样了。”该死，为什么要打破高冷形象，自取其辱去问这些。  
Louis将屏幕转向他，与“斯汀老师”的聊天界面就显示在上面，绿色与白色气泡框的数量对比太过于明显，残忍得让人无法细看。  
“斯汀老师除了公事之外几乎不怎么接我的话，唉，我好失败呀——”  
朱正廷端起纸杯遮住半边脸颊，他当然知道那种被冷落的不对等的感受，“黄明昊是挺冷淡的一个人。”  
“哈哈，老板你说这话真的很没说服力诶，唉，你说他在干嘛呢？”  
朱正廷想到很多种答案，但没有一个答案他想主动透露给Louis，关于黄明昊的一切，他不想Louis是从自己的口中了解。  
“刚才我给他打电话了，”Louis接着说，“就像这样。”  
他按下通话请求，提示音响过两声后被挂断。  
“我觉得我太冲动了，可是你不好奇吗，他在干嘛。”  
朱正廷摇摇头，“我不好奇，我会直接去找他的，这是好朋友的特权。”  
Louis忽然失笑，“老板，接下来几分钟我们不是上下属前后辈，我只是Louis，你只是朱正廷，我想问你一个问题，你可不可以实话告诉我。”  
朱正廷不明就里地点头。  
“你喜欢斯汀老师吗？”  
“当然喜欢啊。”  
“我是说，想和他成为恋人的喜欢。”Louis凝眸，“你知道我意思的。”  
在那道目光里他的心事无所遁形，Louis是执着的，就像当初，数年以前，尚有勇气去追问林的心意的朱正廷那样。朱正廷不得不移开了视线，便听得Louis追问：“那你爱他吗？看着他的时候你的心情会有波澜吗？”  
“怎么你现在是要跟我区分love、like吗？”  
“我不是，”Louis浅浅一笑，“我真的不是，我只是想让你看见连你自己都没看见的东西。”  
朱正廷手肘撑上膝盖，掩住脸，“没有的事，我知道你喜欢黄明昊，你可以去追他，我又没拦你，你可以不经过我同意就去他店里，我根本不会管你，我不干涉同事私生活的……“  
“我不是要跟你抢人，“Louis呼出一口气，“相反，我已经想快点退出啦，老板。不温不火的关系要我命，我还年轻，不想被注定没有胜算的感情熬成千年老妖。”  
他站起来踢了踢小腿，“我原来觉得，斯汀老师才华横溢，性格爱疏远人，必然眼光高，要打赢这场拉锯战我得再努力一点，但这两天我突然发现，他压根就看不见别人，他只会看着同一个人，再把所有其他人都和这个人比，多残酷啊。既然这不是投入精力就能争取的感情，那我就赶紧开溜吧。”  
他拍拍朱正廷紧绷的肩膀，“还有，老板，我还要再造反一句……那不是好朋友的特权，真的不是。”  
朱正廷没有抬头，他紧闭着眼睛，直到Louis的脚步声飘得很远都没有挪动分毫。  
他知道自己有问题，他的胸口浮起一种闷痛，是情绪漫溢无处宣泄的钝感，也像在迷宫里反复徘徊遍寻不获那处出口的绝望。他上一次出现这样的感觉是在送走林先生后的那段时期，他意难平，反复问现实为何这样对他，为何为何为何对他那么坏。  
如今这感觉再度来袭。  
他的脑海里浮现出黄明昊的模样，他试着问自己这个人可不可以从他的生命里被剪除，下一秒他居然浑身战栗，为这可怕的可能而抓狂。  
黄明昊没给他什么crush，也不是什么念念不忘，他们认识时他甚至还是一个小孩，谈不上什么灵魂悸动、一眼万年，可是就是这样的一个人，早已渗透进了他心脏的角角落落。他从不与黄明昊谈爱，甚至连想都刻意不去想，原来只是害怕有一天他也会淡出自己的人生。  
那比什么失恋都要可怕。  
他摸出手机，眯着还不适应光线的眼睛按下快捷拨号第一名，电话响了一声便被接了起来。  
“朱正廷？”  
朱正廷漏出庆幸的笑意，“黄明昊，你在干嘛呢啊？”  
“……改稿呢。”  
“一直在改？”  
“嗯，写了又快……呃，三小时了。”  
“喔，那我不打扰你了。”  
“……”他听见电脑盖合上的响动，黄明昊的声音低低的，“朱正廷，你到底怎么了？你不是会为了自己的不愿意而让这个游戏不完美的人。”  
他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，他想到Louis被挂掉的通话，真的，Louis，对不起，“嗳，黄明昊，你来我家改好不好？”

 

11 梦想成真  
“你最好是有什么事，我跟你说，”黄明昊撑着他家的门框，朱正廷去他那儿去得太勤太自动自发，所以黄明昊真的鲜少来这里，上次来像是八万年前了。“你要是没事，夜间叫车我多加的十块小费还给我。”  
朱正廷已经洗完了澡，半干的头发软软地垂在额前，他穿着一件丝质睡袍，半笑着迎接他，黄明昊狐疑地打量了他一眼，不自然地撇开目光。  
朱正廷合上门，“我有事啊，我忽然很想马上见到你，这不算事吗？”  
黄明昊脱鞋的动作顿了顿，语气生硬：“你这个全世界绕着你转的毛病该改改了。”  
“可你接电话了啊，还接得这么快的。”  
“你！”黄明昊转身瞪他，看到他轻飘飘像云一样的笑意，他的话又噎住，“除了我也没人受得了你了我看。”  
他把背包随手甩到沙发上，又不解气，“你对你的前男友也这样吗？”  
“不啊，我可客客气气可照顾了。”  
“……”  
“你不一样，黄明昊，”朱正廷坐到沙发上，黄明昊偏盘腿坐到沙发前的地毯，刚把电脑搁上茶几打开，朱正廷又凑过来，一身干干净净的睡衣也不介意，就坐在他旁边，凑过来看他的屏幕，以Louis为人设的那条支线正在大修中，文稿里有红红的一片修改履历，真实的人物映射，却要被不断调整配方。  
“我同意了，这个人物。”  
黄明昊轻轻戳了戳他的脑袋，“终于想通了？”复又认认真真说：“我觉得这条支线有个问题，你说万一他追到心目中的朱砂痣，人生的完美女神，却发现对方其实是个缺点一大堆的凡人，是不是就会反过来觉得不值了？”  
“是吗？比如什么缺点呢？”  
黄明昊挑起眉毛盯住屏幕想了想，莞尔一笑，“比如发现其实朱砂痣不答应他只是因为心里有人，这样，朱砂痣其实在爱情方面是个木讷笨拙的人，这样。”  
“朱砂痣心里有人为什么不去和那个人在一起呢？”  
“朱砂痣弄不清自己的真正心意，迟迟不敢表白咯。”  
“那那个人呢？”  
“啊？”黄明昊扭头，朱正廷注视着他，一字一顿，生怕他听不清，“万一朱砂痣喜欢的那个人其实也喜欢他，想和他在一起呢？”  
黄明昊的表情变得微妙。  
他们愣愣地望着对方的眼睛，两张脸同时凑近一些又触电般收回，朱正廷抓着羊毛地毯，紧张地撇开眼神，他正准备找个借口起身，便被吻住了。  
黄明昊的手臂圈住他按在沙发边缘，啄吻他的嘴唇，浅尝辄止的试探在得到另一方的回应后进化成你来我往的缠绵，朱正廷被他吻着，汲取他口中的气息作养料，便是在这悠长的推拉之间，血液中所有的激情都一气涌上来，让他心脏发麻。  
他曾经以为他永远不会再体验到为一个什么人情难自抑的感觉，却原来他们只是远不够唤醒他尘封的沸点，现在他浑身所有细胞都为黄明昊沸腾。  
黄明昊轻吮他的嘴唇，然后缓慢地撤离，他托着朱正廷的腰，顺势将他放平在地毯上。  
朱正廷伸长手臂在茶几上胡乱摸索几下，摸到智能灯遥控器，按了右上角的键，于是一室明亮的灯光应声而灭，黄明昊俯下身，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的，嘴唇亦若有似无地擦过他的唇瓣，那是他肖想的肌肤相亲，这样简单的相触就让他怦然，也让他的心平静，不再像找不到归处的孤帆。  
“你喜欢我吗？朱正廷，你喜欢我？”黄明昊的手探进他的睡袍，沿着腰线摩挲。  
“傻逼，你问什么废话啊……“  
他紧张得连喘息都不敢太大声，黄明昊也是，他能感觉到对方的紧张，寂静的屋子里只远远听得朱正廷的宠物狗们在香甜的梦里打出的呼噜。  
终于要擦枪走火，梦想成真了。  
黄明昊笑着含住朱正廷的嘴唇，低声说：“嘘，我们小心点，就不要吵醒它们。”

 

-中篇完-


	3. 下篇

12 第四个人  
【Z君并非是无人问津的单方面付出爱好者，这世上当然有人是真的爱他。Z君拥有一位暗恋者，我们用本尊给他取的绰号，叫他“小森林”。小森林从来没有对他表明过心意，心思敏感如Z君，居然也有丝毫没察觉到的时候。  
他们相识于多年以前，比那些莺莺燕燕花花草草都要早，那时候小森林被安置在表姐家过暑假，Z君学生时代酷爱跳现代舞，是他表姐舞蹈社的社长。  
他们的暑期大戏是一出反串的剧本，Z君扮女，而表姐扮男，那天小森林上完补习班回家，他们正在家里试妆，表姐穿着一身英姿飒爽的燕尾服，叼着未点燃的香烟坐在沙发边缘，边大笑边用手机拍着一个身材颀长的“女人”，白色的吊带长裙，金色的假发，流畅的手臂肌肉和并不文雅的动作，“她”转过来，露出一张不带粉饰的脸，笑着对他说：“Hi。”  
他昂着脖子对着客厅的穿衣镜左右旋转，小森林从他身边走过，Z君说：“做女人好不容易啊。”又笑盈盈扭头望着他，“对吧？”  
那晚表姐不在家，长辈出门旅游，她乐得开心，在这城市的某个pub消磨漫漫长夜。Z君受表姐托付在家照看，下半夜过来敲他的门，他问这个其实已经不年幼了的小孩，没有大人陪着会不会怕。  
其实本来并不怕，而见了你，便是要怕的。  
Z君躺在他的身边，抱他不像安抚个孩子，倒像是抱一个大型抱枕，没大人陪着会怕的，到底是谁？  
他抱得太紧，引小森林做了噩梦。梦里天鹅仰着高高的脖颈，半笑着舞蹈，那几乎挂不住的裙子在轻歌曼舞间滑落肩头，灵动柔软的身姿，却有着平平的胸部，和肌理分明的线条，一具男人的身体，一览无余地曝露在视野之中。  
舞蹈是诱惑而暧昧的象征，以纯洁以烂漫整夜挑逗他的官感。罪从亚当一人入了世界，旖念从一个梦被唤醒，占据了他的灵魂。  
他从见他的一天便“图谋不轨”，到头来却只是长久地、无望地从旁陪伴着这个人。他是一个顶讨厌、最讨厌表白的人，他只想等感情自然变质的那一天，可是那一天，因着他的胆小，似乎迟迟没有办法到来。

小森林是一个矛盾的人，这矛盾追根溯源来自于他对自己“保持理性”这件事近乎严苛的要求。他自小父母不在身边，在亲戚家中接受各方照料，寄居的人生使他修炼出“孤立”的态度，与所有人事物保持距离，生存有道，这样最安全。  
在他的成长旅程中，几乎没有什么能让他抓狂的，直到Z君出现。Z君像一个突如其来的意外，像老虎称霸了森林，他无能为力地意识到，原来人终有自己过不去的弱点，和要钻的牛角尖。  
他记得Z君最失意的那段日子，与林先生理智说再见后的Z君陷入对自我强烈的否定，那个乐观开朗无忧无虑的小爱神，真正难过的时候不对任何人言说，小森林那时还租着一间单身公寓，离Z君上班的市中心十万八千里，可他每天都来小森林的屋里留宿，把他当成一个吉祥物，他们总是平平地躺在床上，却在后半夜变成手脚并用互相纠缠的姿势，而其中一方心怀鬼胎，夜不能寐，几乎被逼疯。  
Z君25岁的生日他们是一起度过的，那是一个周中的工作日，无心工作的Z君请了假，他们去游乐场玩，Z君买了一串气球绑在手腕上，牵住他的胳膊，把他拽到东拽到西，还硬是给他买了一个灰色的兔耳朵。那时他甚至错觉他们是正在约会的一对，但他很快醒悟过来，他再怎么努力陪伴，他在Z君的眼里也还是当年那个13岁的孩子。Z君甚至会给他拍照，叫他的小名，对他说：“你真可爱。”  
回去的地铁上Z君过于疲惫，头一颠一颠地歪过来，小森林沉下一点肩膀，让他严丝合缝地靠上安然进入梦乡，Z君手中的手机震动，滑落到他们二人的腿间。  
在信息的缩略显示里他看到林先生的名字：“祝你生日快乐！你会有更成功的一年，我一直钦佩你，也相信你可以做得很好……”  
官方到不能再官方的话，他想右滑直接为Z君删除这条祝福，他没能来得及，Z君看完，快速按下锁屏键，对他露出一个笑容：“快到了呢，准备下车。”  
那是那天晚上他的最后一个笑容。  
回家后Z君先他一步进了浴室，他放着吵闹的音乐，从门缝里清清楚楚地传出来，水声流了很久，一直没有停下，那些狂轰滥炸的饶舌倒不知何时没了声响，小森林枯坐床铺，终于等不下去，起身拍门。  
“喂。”他再等不下去，旋开那扇简陋的未上锁的木门，Z君缩在浴室角落，脑袋埋在膝盖，在花洒淋下的水幕中他白皙的皮肤泛起淡淡的光泽。  
于是他就这么走进这个人的倾盆大雨，他爱慕却得不到的这个人蹲在瓷砖地上，他捏捏Z君的脖子让他抬头，对方的眼帘翕动，蒸腾的水汽掩不住红肿的双眸。  
他摸着Z君的脸颊，不断抚去那些水珠，“你不要哭……”他不会安慰人，“不要难过”已经是最高等级，再要多点安慰话，不如杀了他。  
Z君向前凑了凑，于是小森林将他拥进怀里，让他躲在自己的遮挡下，为他撑伞，Z君的手臂从他的腋下穿过，紧紧抱着他，他问：“我是知道身边的人总会离开的，但为什么，我真的一个都留不住呢……”  
他又蛊惑他：“我只有你了，我只有你了……”  
Z君浑然不知，他无意中的每一个字都是凌迟，小森林永远是他最后的浮木，直到最后都永远不会沉下去的那一根，而溺水之人对浮木又真有感情吗？不过是求生本能，不过是习惯使然。  
就是在那一天，小森林对自己说：“也许我该停下来了。”  
他迷上了写作，他惩罚自己每一次的动情，他把自己的爱情锁进铅字之间，以便在现实中维持彻底的清醒。  
在这个夜晚他忽然想把这一切诚诚实实地写下来，诚实，不再逃避。  
他是他的初恋，是他的思春期，是他的白月光……

他是我的初恋，是我的思春期，是我的白月光。  
他现在躺在我的身边，我不知道我们算是何种关系，也许终于从知己变为爱人。  
我只是希望，如果有一天这些东西被他看到，当他读到那些文字里熟悉的桥段，看见那些浪漫故事背后掩藏的，我们两个的影子，我希望他能明白，我们都无法对自己的感情收放自如，总有偏执，只是他可以宣之于口，而我做不到。  
虽然我做不到，但我发自内心地爱着他。】

黄明昊按下保存，爬上床去，用薄被裹住他们二人，享受他们以不同的身份度过的第一个夜晚。他想，天亮之后去定一张床吧，我的小阁楼也不是不能换一张新床。就在数个小时后，他的爱人亦悄悄从他的怀中退开，裹着睡袍开始他们以不同的身份迎来的第一个清晨。他整装完毕时黄明昊仍在睡着，他凑过去在对方脸颊上亲了一口，黄明昊的电脑忘了充电，在茶几上发出电量低的警示音，于是朱正廷拿了自己的充电器充过去为他接上电源，嘴角甜蜜的笑容就在看到屏幕上文字的那一刻凝固。

【……  
“对不起，我们分手吧，你给的感情太沉重，太让我窒息了。”  
我摘下耳机时恰好听到这句引人嗤笑的话，手分手，人和人掰掉总需要一点理由。  
……  
他是那种老天爷的宠儿，即是从小到大都活在所有人的注视和爱慕里，我时常怀疑根本没有人不喜欢他，他本人估计更是难以看穿这些人里多少真心实意，多少虚情假意，所以现在喧嚣褪去，他一个人坐在地上那一堆气球里。  
……】

他啪地合上电脑盖，起身时膝盖磕在茶几边缘，发出一声嗡鸣，一时之间他四肢冰冷，捂住膝盖动弹不得。  
他缓慢地回头，黄明昊不知何时已经醒了，他呆坐在床上，头发滑稽地翘着，瞪着眼睛望着他。  
“正廷，你听我……”  
“不！”他尖锐地打断他，双手摸索着抓起包和钥匙，“走的时候带上门，就这样，先这样。”

 

13 人物  
他只是一个人物，偌大天地间盛大剧目之中的某一个小人物。  
这一天魏乌鸦女士与他出席了社交酒会，朱正廷实在是佩服自己，满脑子都是这样的卑微认知，职业操守依旧让他撑了一晚上的笑脸。  
他只是一个人物，他人笔下的那个汲汲营生、不屈不挠、微不足道的小人物。  
散场时时钟已经指向了十点半，他刻意塞在包里开启免打扰模式的手机上又多了数个未接来电，备注是他在浓情蜜意时分偷偷改的“昊”，不是“昊昊”，不是“黄明昊”，只是暧昧的一个“昊”，嘲笑着他的愚昧。  
他正要清空提醒，屏幕猝不及防又跳转为来电界面，他倒霉地按在那个接听的位置。  
黄明昊焦急地喊他名字：“朱正廷。”  
“贾斯汀老师，我们没什么好说的。”  
对方沉默了一会儿，声音沉甸甸的，像攒满雨水的乌云，“对不起。”  
朱正廷的心酸了，这个犀利、毒舌的家伙什么时候讲过一句对不起，现在能破天荒欣赏这个场景，居然是因为他伤害了朱正廷自己。  
“算了吧。文案以后我会定期让助理来收，或者你email我，等这个合约执行完，我们……冷静冷静吧。”  
“朱正廷，”黄明昊停顿一瞬，低声叹了口气，“这篇文章我会彻底删除，永远不会发。对不起，我内心那个自大的家伙错判了很多事，他受到什么惩罚都不为过。”  
朱正廷的肩膀颤抖着，那些囫囵灌下的酒水似乎开始发挥它们毁灭性的威力，让他头疼欲裂，他按掉电话，抬手拦下一辆出租车。  
黄明昊说的那半句话一直在他的脑海里。  
“错判了很多事”。  
他痛恨自己的好奇和不死心，黄明昊之前损过他，说他不到黄河心不死，“在一段关系里凡事刨根问底，真有可能死无葬身之地”，他也以为自己已经看开，在感情里一次比一次没所谓，可这一刻，对司机报出黄明昊的咖啡馆地址的他意识到，原来他真爱飞蛾扑火，到头来还是死性不改。

黄明昊把手机扔在一旁，打烊后的咖啡馆只开了一盏小灯，他的面前是那份该死的文档，维持着被朱正廷无意中翻阅到的样子。  
他的手按在backspace上，文档里的字逆着它们生长的方向一个一个消失，但是这段记忆永远不会消失了，在他们两人的心底都留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。  
他错判了很多事，他以为那只是“取材于生活”，数个日夜，他躲在屏幕后沾沾自喜，以为自己从上帝视角写了一个有趣的半纪实故事，足以教会很多人“爱”。  
可最该学习“爱人”的恰恰是他自己。  
他以为自己够清醒，造一个理想国把自己的感情放在里面，好笑透顶的方式。  
现在说什么都晚了，他怎么央求朱正廷读到最末，他的用情至深看起来只是虚伪的辞藻堆砌。  
他把头埋进膝盖，揪着头发，就在这时候有人拍着那扇厚重的木门。  
“乓乓乓”。  
“乓乓乓”。  
这声响急躁又执着，就像飞蛾在火焰上扇动翅膀，他的生活里又有几个这样的人存在。  
他爬起来，跌跌撞撞地去开门，门刚开了条缝就被人用力推开，朱正廷跨进来，用脚踹上门，他按住黄明昊的肩膀，把他抵在门板上。烈酒的浓重气味混着朱正廷一贯偏甜的香水味霸道地钻进他的鼻尖，朱正廷吻他，发狠地咬上他的嘴唇，黄明昊的脑海瞬间一片空白，他本能地搂住朱正廷的后腰，回应着他入侵的唇舌，承受他的怒火，那是他该受的，痛苦让他好过一点。  
朱正廷的身体剧烈地颤抖，他在吻的间隙发出几声破碎的呜咽，黄明昊找回意识，才发现他在哭。  
他托着朱正廷的后脑勺强迫他与自己分开。  
朱正廷睁开眼瞪着他，他伪装出凶狠的表情，不断滑落的眼泪却一再出卖他真实的心情，黄明昊呼吸凝滞，什么也说不出口，只是反反复复以指腹擦去他的泪珠。  
“你错判了什么你告诉我？”他无法克制浑身的战栗，他太害怕了，分明是黄明昊对不起自己，他倒反而像接受审判的那一个。  
黄明昊偏过头，略带哽咽，“我低估了一切，我以为我可以很客观的，我什么盲目的自信啊，居然以为自己可以永远当旁观者……”  
“黄明昊……”朱正廷抓起他的衣领，他咬紧牙关，一个字一个字吐出那句难以启齿的话：“我们他妈的，睡了啊……”

 

14 最隐秘的心事  
“我们他妈的睡了。”  
其实朱正廷没有什么贞操情结，情到深处什么都是自然的，可那前提是，他们情投意合。他不是可以一夜情后潇洒得装作什么都没发生的玩咖，何况对方是他相伴多年的好朋友，他只有最后一道关不曾向他敞开，如今连这具身体他也交付。  
这些黄明昊怎么可能不知道，他猛地抬起头，绷直身体，“正廷，我本意绝不是，绝不是想要伤害你。”  
“那是什么？”朱正廷摇摇头，“你真是厉害。拿我当小说里的人物，看我在感情里像个白痴一样一个跟头接一个跟头跌。我也不过只是你笔下的一个主人公吗？”  
“你不一样！”  
“你们这些写作的人真狠啊，总觉得自己是整个世界的中心，所有的人都可以是你们写下来的一个纸片人，所有感情都可以变成三言两语描绘的故事。你真狠，我和他们又有什么区别？黄明昊，你说你何必呢，你非要踏进我的感情里，现在没有办法收场了……”  
“是啊，”黄明昊苦笑一声，“我何必踏进来？可能是因为我发现，无论我怎样绞尽脑汁，彻夜不眠，我都没办法写尽这个人的万分之一。”  
他脱力地靠在门板上，阖着眼睛，回忆就在漆黑的世界里流淌。  
“他这么立体，这么生动，我一面感叹他在爱情里真不走运啊，一面在心里觉得不值，为什么我看到的这些，他们看不到。我想过很多次，如果和他浪漫邂逅的是我，如果和他一起苦心经营的是我，这个故事会怎么样，至少、至少我会珍惜他真实的每一面，我爱了他多久，为什么我就不可以用这个身份给他爱情呢……”  
他不确定这是不是朱正廷想听到的答案，因为他看上去已经彻底呆了，黄明昊的鼻尖涌起一阵强烈的酸涩，他是一个三重密封罐，第一层防住这个世界，第二层防住点头之交，第三层防住朱正廷，现在他感觉最里面的那层终于被凿开了一个洞，他再也不能瞒住了。  
“你以为呢？你以为我只是和你朋友当太久，看你好玩，图个新鲜，也想换一个身份试试吗？你以为我只是，点评了你的情感问题，一不小心爱上观察对象吗？”他将食指按在朱正廷的眼睛下，接住一颗晶莹的泪珠，“我也想过给自己找一个合适对象，冷酷一点的，自由一点的，总之不是你这样的，方便就此摆脱你，但我骄傲得要命，你在我的生活里一天，我就觉得没人比你更好，偏偏你多情又不走运，总是一再失恋，一再恢复单身……”  
他未说完的话被朱正廷封在一个吻里，朱正廷贴着他的嘴唇，一个没有深入的吻却让他喘不过气，“黄明昊……你等一下，先别说，你别说，我现在好混乱……”  
“我也好不到哪里去，”他托起朱正廷的下巴，在他的唇间寻找安全感，朱正廷向后躲闪了一下，漏出一声无法压抑的哭腔，才迎上去完全与他交融。  
他环着黄明昊的脖颈，他们像两个才学会走路的孩童，一路磕磕盼盼往楼梯的方向走，不长眼睛的桌椅碰痛他们的身体，黄明昊抱起他上楼进了卧室，就在朱正廷最为痛恨的那张狭小的床铺上，他终于将他放下来，以另一种并不纯洁的意味让他降落。  
就在24小时前不到的那个深夜，他们品尝到一种初恋般的甘甜，身体的酸痛和皮肤的印记还在那里，尚未够时间褪去，朱正廷将他反压在身下，弓起他光滑漂亮的脊背，扯下黄明昊的睡裤，含住那处苏醒的器官。酒精催化了他混乱的情感，他曾经不止一次地想过，这世上无人爱我如我爱他一般，而那真正发自内心爱他的人居然就在他的身边，摆出友谊天长地久的姿态，与他当了那么多年至交好友。他吞吐着黄明昊的性器，感受着它在他口腔中胀大，将他顶得牙关酸疼，直到对方在他口中喷薄而出，他将那些液体吐在手心，用手指沾着主动钻入身后隐秘的穴口，黄明昊伸手将他压向自己的胸口，他拉住朱正廷的手腕，换自己的手指探进去扩张，嘴唇在朱正廷的太阳穴亲吻、安抚着他，他最秘密的心事已经曝露，今晚他有一种脆弱，只有朱正廷可以共情，“你不必这样的，朱正廷，不要讨好我，不要觉得欠我，我想爱你这就是你应得的。”  
朱正廷趴在他的胸口摇头，黄明昊的性器沿着臀缝滑动着，缓缓抵开后穴，将自己送了进去。  
朱正廷闷哼着，抱得他很紧，他无法言说他内心想将自己献祭的那一番急切，他想黄明昊插进他的身体里了，那他应该早点晚点能懂吧。  
“我只是觉得我们错过了，白费了……”  
他摆动着腰承接黄明昊的冲撞，他是可悲的，在欲海里飘零的情人，被本能支配失去理智，在那些瞬间人不过也只是动物，是野兽，非交合而不能卸去心中情绪，“错了那么多个人，才意识到你就在这里”，而他也是幸运的，因再多文字也不能形容这种双向欲念狂乱的美妙，当你费尽心神想要占有他时，他也恰好渴望你。

“你把它写完吧。”朱正廷的右手动了动，小指轻抚过黄明昊的左手背，他说：  
“把它写完吧，那篇讲我的文章。”

 

15 进化论  
【如果将Z君的感情故事完完整整地写下来，那么与任何其他爱情故事都会有所不同。  
它比起时来运转的玄学，更像是一部适者生存的进化论，这其中的每个人都在被筛选，包括他自己，包括身在其中的我，我们在走向最终的那个happy ending的过程中都一再地四分五裂。我们的心脏破碎，像一个罐子摔在地上摔成碎片，也像是对现实负隅顽抗，被撕扯到难以愈合，但碎裂正是下一次进化的开始。  
Z君是个恋爱脑，很不巧我得说，其实我也是。我们真爱至上，又宁缺毋滥，我们将人与人之间的羁绊看得比名利金钱等等其他世上的事物都重要，因而总是收获一个挣扎却美好的自我。获得、失去，恋恋不舍、念念不忘，都更甚，更由不得自己，我们的痛是遥远又相似的，狂热而执拗的。  
也许有一天我们还是会被彼此的筛选规则所淘汰，退出对方的生存脚本，谁知道呢？但至少这一刻，他还在。我们的第一个以旧知己、恋人以外的身份达成的合作顺利完成，他正在我的不远处开香槟，泡沫顶破瓶塞汩汩涌出，酒香瞬间溢满了我这间不大不小的咖啡馆，他站在人群的中心，周围簇拥着形形色色的路人甲，他们端着空香槟杯接受他的馈赠。  
而当他们举杯，问他“最想实现的下一个心愿”是什么，他的目光越过人群转向我。  
他向我致意，他说，希望这个人永远爱我。】

 

-全文完-


End file.
